how it all began
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: in this chapter you'll see what happened to the kaleido stage and to the members and why sayama joined the kaleido stage..hope you'll likey likey..haha
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since sayama was fired from team hana. She went to kaleido stage to perform some amazing gymnastics and acrobatics with drama, of course. If you want to be a part of the kaleido stage, your body must be flexible and can be bended in any way. Sayama can do all of that stunts even the jumping and flying stunts. Most of the exhibition is made on top of the stage and that's why people are amazed about sayama's performance. She's extremely afraid of heights, but that didn't stop her, she just wants to make people happy. Kaleido stage is in New York and she already made new friends. First one is sora, also a beginner and Japanese. Sora is the one who toured her around when she became part of the kaleido stage. Next are ana and mia, ana is known to play all the male roles and she is very funny, while mia is the smart one. Ken the stage manager is the next one she made friends with. He tries to do his best just to help someone, next are rosetta and marion. Rosetta came from france and as a kid she already started to perform. At first, she wasn't friendly, but sora changed all that. Marion, the youngest one is very close to sayama because she feels like she has an older sister or a mother. She has a pet seal named jonathan, who also performs. Her other friends are; sara, one of the original members; calos, their boss; lyla, the top performer and her partner yuri. Now the kaleido stage already changed. Many members quit including yuri. He soon took over kaleido stage and calos and the others soon left kaleido stage. They are pretty mad at yuri and they have no contact with calos. Sora, Ana, Mia and Sayama are staying in an apartment looking for new jobs. They started to work at the marine park, but yuri heard about it. So he talked to the owner and told them not to let freedom troupe to perform there again. Freedom troupe is really mad! But still they won't give up. They're in the apartment looking for jobs in the newspaper, while sayama stares at the rainy city.

"Sayama, until when are you going to stare at the window?" ana asked and is getting tired just looking at her.

"Until I get sleepy" she answered with a soft voice and stick out her tongue.

As they were doing their own thing, Ms. Sara barged in their apartment room. "Hey! Are you all busy? I need someone to come with me" she said with her very big smile.

The three doesn't really want to come so sayama doesn't have any choice, but to come with her. They both went inside the car and went on their way. "We're going to yuri's?why?" sayama asked as she let her long brown wavy hair down.

"We're giving these boquet of flowers to him. It's from his fans" sara replied. The night is very chilly and sayama doesn't really like the weather. In no time, they arrived at yuri's apartment. The both of them went into yuri's condo unit and have a sit.

"Thanks for bringing these flowers to me" yuri said in a very cool way. Sara just smiled and they said goodbye to yuri and was about to go out the room. "Uhm wait! Can sayama stay for awhile?" yuri asked sara politely. Sayama was a bit startled and looked at yuri as sara said yes. "I'll be waiting down stairs" sara told sayama who only nodded. Sayama closed the door and looked at yuri who is standing near the window wall. "I'm not joining you" she said calmly and showed him a warm smile. Yuri looked at the city filled with beautiful lights and the atmosphere is so cold because of the rain.

"I know you don't want to. Just sit there I want to talk to you" yuri said as he chuckled and pointed on the sofa. Sayama did what yuri said and sa on the sofa, she feels really weird. She saw yuri approaching her slowly and without his shirt! He placed his arms on the arms of the sofa trapping sayama in the middle. Sayama is feeling that her heart is skipping beats seeing yuri's hunk body. "What do you want?" she asked and her voice is trembling. He looked straight at sayama's scared purple eyes and backed away. "Nothing, I just wanted to have a private moment with you" yuri said and gave her a warm smile. Sara is fixing her hair when she saw sayama approaching and looks like she's in a hurry. As soon as they arrived at the apartment, sara left her in Ana's arms 'coz she fell asleep on the way home. "She's so light" ana shared and put her in her room. "well I have to go now. Hope you'll find a good job tomorrow" sara said and waved goodbye. Sora also waved goodbye and hoped to find a job tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning all of them noticed that sayama is in a hurry. "Sayama! Where are you going? " ana asked as she cooks breakfast. She looked back at them and gave them a very cute cat-like smile. "I'm going to look for a job" she said and ran. As soon as she got out, the three girls sank, "good for her" the three of them moaned. The truth is sayama already found a job, but won't tell the others. Her hair is in a high pig tails and she's wearing her white tank top with 'I love you' printed on it and she's also wearing her pink jscket. For the lower part, she's wearing a pair of dirty white board shorts and her pink sneakers. She's running as fast as she could to reach the restaurant she's working in. "good morning, Mr. Fettuccini! I'm so sorry I'm late in my first day! " she exclaimed a she catches some air. Mr. Fettuccini just smiled and twirls his black moustache. "oh don't worry about it. Come with me and I'll give you your uniform" he said with an Italian accent and lead sayama on the way. They went in the basement and the restaurant was so quiet. "WHAT?" until sayama cried.

"Why do I have to wear a sexy bunny outfit?" she asked and sounds like a kid who is about to cry because her mom told her to eat broccoli. Mr. Fettuccini tried to calm her down and tried to smile. "I'm so sorry, but this is the only costume we have. We'll be buying a new costume in about two months" he explained. Sayama has no choice, but to wear the bunny costume. Ok, I'll pretend this is a costume for a new play; she thought and tried to laugh. But when she saw it was a tube and very short shorts, she collapsed.

The waiters are fixing the restaurant since they're about to open when suddenly they saw sayama. Their nose started to bleed! White fluffy bunny ears, long brown wavy hair down, a bandage on the nose, white fluffy tube and white fluffy short shorts with bunny tail! Everyone started to stare and and sayama is controlling her patience as she pass by. Part of her costume is wearing roller blades and she has to model outside the restaurant and to give flyers to people who pass by. "Why did I even agree to wear this?" she thought and sighed. A guy passed by and didn't mind the restaurant until sayama tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back and his eyes widened to see such a beautiful young lady wearing a bunny costume! "uhm sir, would you like to try eating in this restaurant!?" she asked politely and she was trembling since the guy is staring. "Do you work there?" the guy asked excitedly and grabbed sayama's shoulders. Sayama nodded over and over and she turned so red. "Then I'll eat there!" he exclaimed and ran inside the restaurant.

Sayama is relief that the guy is already gone, but then she heard people screaming. It was a mob of guys running towards her! "AHH!help me" she cried and ran around the street. The restaurant is doing great in the business and sayama is so exhausted. Yuri arrived at the restaurant where sayama is currently working and went down the car. Sayama didn't know it was yuri and she was about to approach him. She took a step and another step; she isn't really good in roller blades she just learned that morning. When she took another step, she stepped on a ball which caused her blades to get out of control. She glides all the way to the guy and they fell on the ground. Sayama is leaning her head on the guy then she saw herself reclining on him. "Miss, are you okay?" yuri asked worridly and noticed it was sayama. She also recognized it was yuri then she blushed. When she was about to say sorry, the ball she tripped on striked her head very hard. She was pushed very hard by the force of the ball and their lips met eachother. Both their ees widened and sayama backed away and started to get all red.yuri just smiled and took sayama to his car. They were both quiet and yuri turned the black shield in the middle on, so they could have their privacy. "so why are you wearing that kind of clothes?" yuri asked with his normal cool voice and poured some wine for the two of them. She took the wine and couldn't look straight at yuri's, "This is my costume. For my job" yuri understands and they were again quiet. Sayama put her wine down and looked straight at Yuri "Look, I'm so sorry for what happened awhile ago. I didn't mean it" Yuri looked at her and she saw sayama is so nervous. "Oh that? It's okay." He said. Sayama is glad to hear that even though they're like enemies now.

"besides, I'll return you the favor"

Sayama's eyes widened and the car furiously changed its direction and sayama and yuri fell on the floor. "Sir, are you okay?" the driver asked worriedly through his pager. Yuri couldn't answer the pager and he is really shocked that what he said came true. His lips are above sayama's. Sayama is really getting nervous because that was the second time all at once! "We're fine. Start driving" he said and took off the dirt in his suit. He looked at sayama and saw her knee is bleeding, sayama noticed it too. "Oh it must be because of the glass of wine" she said softly. Yuri bandaged it with the use of his handkerchief, "could you stay in my place for the night?" he asked. Sayama agreed since she knows yuri doesn't mean no harm. When they arrived it started to rain, so they both ran for shelter. Yuri turned the knob and sayama noticed that the room was much more beautiful in the evening. She went to the window wall and looked below the 18th floor, "The city is so wonderful". She looked around and she's not use to looking from a high place her legs became wobbly.

Luckily, yuri caught her. He again wasn't wearing any shirt, "Are you alright?" he placed sayama on the bed and tucks her up. "Are you comfortable there?" he asked as he opens the air conditioner. "Yes. Thanks" she said and noticed Yuri haven't changed. She sat on the bed and felt someone sat beside him. "How old are you anyway?" he asked and poured wine on his glass.

"I'm 15. I'll be turning 16 next week" she shared, "How about you?"

"I'm already 21. Three years older than your brother, touya" he said and looked into his schedule for tomorrow. She lay down and cuddled her pillow; "Even though we're apart" she started to mumble which caught Yuri's attention, "I'm still here for you". In an instant she fell asleep and Yuri kissed her head. The night is very cold and at the apartment where freedom troupe is, Ana is getting really worried. "Where is sayama!" she asked and scratched her head and is getting crazy! Mia and rosette tries to calm her down and Sara arrived. They sat down and have some come. Ana put the mug down really angry.

"In good hands?! She's with yuri!" Ana exclaimed.

"But Yuri never gets mad at her" Sora said and mia thought about it and sora is right.

"Yeah I never saw him get mad" mia added. They were really getting curious and rosette has a conclusion. "He might be in love with sayama!" rosette said with a French accent and raised her pointer up.

Sora felt really weird about what she just heard, "But sayama is only 15"

Sara patted sora's shoulder and grinned, "Tsktsktsk..sora, when it comes to love. Age doesn't matter" she explained. Rosette agreed to her and leaned on the table, "Come to think of it they look like a cute couple!" she added then giggled. Ana is pissed off already and stood up, "Could you stop it! We're talking about Yuri! Let's just go to bed!". "She's like a mother don't you think?" sora asked and they all agreed. Sara closed the lights and went in their room the rain makes the world peaceful and sayama hopes that tomorrow everything would be perfect.


End file.
